Interleukin-13 (IL-13) is a cytokine secreted by T lymphocytes and mast cells, which shares several biological activities with IL-4, as a mediator of allergic inflammation and disease. IL-13 is involved in the allergic response via its actions on epithelial and smooth muscle cells. IL-13 induces many features of allergic lung disease, including airway hyperresponsiveness, goblet cell metaplasia and mucus hypersecretion, which all contribute to airway obstruction. IL-13 also induces secretion of chemokines that are required for recruitment of allergic effector cells to the lung. Many polymorphisms in the IL-13 gene have been shown to confer an enhanced risk of atopic respiratory diseases such as asthma.
The art has shown that neutralization of endogenously released IL-13 with a soluble form of IL-13Rα2, which binds IL-13 but not IL-4, during antigen exposure largely inhibited the characteristics of asthma in murine asthma models. In addition, antigen challenge of IL-13-deficient mice failed to elicit airway hyperresponsiveness and mucus production despite the continued presence of IL-4 and IL-5 and airway inflammation. Its importance as an effector molecule in asthma was further evidenced by the finding that acute administration of IL-13 itself was sufficient to recapitulate many features of airway responses characterized in asthma, such as eosinophilic inflammation, mucus hyperproduction and airway hyperresponsiveness in mice. It has been suggested that IL-13, independent from other Th2 cytokines, is necessary and sufficient to induce key features of allergic inflammation at an effector phase.
Various biologicals have been tested for treatment of asthma, including humanized monoclonal antibodies (MoAbs) against IL-5 and IL-13, and a recombinant human soluble IL-4 receptor (sIL-4R). For example, to evaluate the biologic and clinical relevance of interleukin-13 in patients with uncontrolled asthma, lebrikizumab, an IgG4 humanized monoclonal antibody that specifically binds to interleukin-13 and inhibits its function was administered. Treatment with lebrikizumab was associated with a significant improvement in prebronchodilator FEV1, the primary outcome.
An important factor in IL-13 biology is the nature of its receptor interactions. Its diverse functions are mediated by a complex receptor system including IL-4 receptor α (IL-4Rα; CD124) and two other cognate cell surface proteins, IL-13Rα1 (CD213a1) and IL-13Rα2 (CD213a2). IL-13Rα1 forms a heterodimer with IL-4Rα that is a signaling IL-13 receptor. In contrast, IL-13Rα2 has been thought to be a decoy receptor due to its short cytoplasmic tail. IL-13Rα2 exists on the cell membrane, intracellularly, and in soluble form. Recent reports revealed that membrane IL-13Rα2 may have some signaling capabilities, and soluble IL-13Rα2 may be an endogenous modulator for IL-13 responses. IL-13Rα2 has an extremely high affinity for IL-13, and can actually out-compete antibodies for IL-13 binding. The other receptor, IL-13Rα1, has a much lower affinity, but is associated with signaling events mediated by IL-4Rα. It induces its effects through a multi-subunit receptor that includes the alpha chain of the IL-4 receptor (IL-4Rα) and IL-13Rα1. Most of the biological effects of IL-13, like those of IL-4, are linked to a single transcription factor, signal transducer and activator of transcription 6 (STATE).
Biologicals that provide for selective alteration of IL-13 activity are of interest for a number of therapeutic purposes, including the treatment of asthma and atopy, and certain cancers. The present invention addresses this issue.